


The Runaway Rockstar

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chairman Rose - Freeform, Dande - Freeform, Depression, Kibana - Freeform, M/M, Nezu - Freeform, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: Piers had always been tired of all the constant stress in his life that only worsened the depression he's secretly always had. He had a busy life as it is, but his life just kept getting more and more stressful. He was barely getting any sleep every night, he was barely able to even just relax, he was constantly expected to train for the championships despite him literally having no room in his schedule to do that at all, and he was just tired of it all. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone for a long time, maybe even permanently. But what if he makes a choice he never plans on going back on? What consequences would he have to face for his actions? Would there even be consequences for his actions?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 4





	The Runaway Rockstar

Piers had honestly just been tired of it all. He wanted to get away from all the stress that constantly filled his life as well as constantly worsened his depression. He wanted to give up. But he didn't want to tell anyone about how he felt. At the moment, Piers was currently in his bedroom and it was maybe around one in the morning. For once, he didn't have a concert. Which of course, he was glad to be able to have the night off from having one of his nightly concerts. He sighed softly as he was just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As far as he knew, he was the only one awake since he thought Marnie was asleep in her room down the hall. 

Piers sighed softly as he just stayed there, debating on what to do. He knew the championships were tomorrow, but he had no intentions of going to them at all. Yes, he was supposed to attend, but he didn't care anymore. Why should he care? It's not like anyone would miss him if he went into hiding for a long time, right? He sat up on his bed, looking over at a satchel he typically would carry stuff in anytime he had to leave the town. If he went, should he even bring his Pokémon? He knew his sister Marnie would be able to take care of them just fine if he left here, but would he really just leave them behind?... He didn't know at this point. He stayed there, thinking for a while until he would eventually get up off his bed around maybe twenty or so minutes later. 

He walked over to his satchel, picking it up. At the moment, the satchel was empty, so he put some stuff in it. Just the basic stuff he'd typically pack into it if he were leaving town for a while. After all, the satchel could hold a surprising amount of stuff in it. Though, he decided to only bring one of his Pokémon with him, which was his Obstagoon. He put his Obstagoon's pokeball in his satchel then closed the satchel, putting the satchel strap over his shoulder. He wasn't going to bother leaving a note. After all, why should he leave a note? Once he put his jacket on, he left his bedroom then left the house. The tricky part would be actually leaving Spikemuth without anyone from Team Yell seeing him leave. After all, he was their Leader, so if they saw him, they'd of course ask where he was going. Though, he did know a secret exit / secret entrance in Spikemuth, so he headed towards the secret exit / secret entrance, managing to get there without being seen by anyone from Team Yell. 

He silently walked down the path that led away from Spikemuth, being extra careful not to make any noise since he knew very well that some of the people from Team Yell have a tendency of both wandering around Spikemuth at night, as well as wandering around the surrounding area near Spikemuth at night. He knew people were going to eventually start searching for him once he doesn't show up for the Championship tomorrow, but he could care less as of right now. 

For now, he just kept walking down the path silently while making sure to not to let anyone know that he had left. He didn't exactly know where he was going to hide yet, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to find a hiding place as far from Spikemuth as he can possibly go. Perhaps a highly forbidden place where no one was allowed would be a good place for him to hide. But he'd worry about where he'll hide once he gets to the place he's thinking of possibly hiding at. But he still had a long trip to get there. It would likely take him all night too. But, was this really what he wanted? Would he end up regretting this later?


End file.
